¿Vida común y corriente? Eso no existe para mí
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: Misa está casada con el mejor detective del mundo, el cual se hace llamar "L", ella lo ama con todo su corazón pero, está cansada de que el trabajo de él se interponga en su relación. Sucesos dolorosos hacen que se replantee el si debería seguir con él. Además llega un joven dispuesto a todo por Misa. ¿Triunfará el amor por sobre todas las cosas? AU HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note no me pertenece la historia está hecha con el fin de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

**¿VIDA COMÚN Y CORRIENTE? ESO NO EXISTE PARA MÍ**

**PRÓLOGO**

"Elle." Entró Misa gritando alegre por toda la mansión. "Amor, ¿estás ahí? Te tengo una sorpresa. Te encantará."

De repente un hombre con un gran bigote blanco y rostro tierno salió de una de las habitaciones, según se observaba dicha habitación parecía ser la cocina ya que el hombre que salía de ahí venía con un delantal azul rey que le colgaba en las piernas y el torso.

"Señorita Amane, que sorpresa tenerla en casa tan temprano." Dijo el hombre que se hacía llamar Watari con el tono cortés que siempre lo caracterizaba. "Lamento informarle que el joven Elle tuvo que salir de emergencia a Inglaterra por el caso en el que se encontraba trabajando recientemente" Le informó Watari sin dar más detalles.

Misa lo miró fijamente y su rostro perdió toda alegría, asintió con la cabeza y subió a toda velocidad rumbo a su habitación.

Aunque no era su habitación más bien era, la habitación de ambos, en la cual la mayoría del tiempo dormía sola ya que su esposo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo de viaje o en el cuarto ubicado en el ala oeste de la mansión en la cual tenía su lugar dedicado exclusivamente al trabajo.

Empezaba a desesperarle toda esa situación.

Su esposo era nada más y nada menos que "L" el mejor detective del mundo, claro solo ella y un pequeño grupo personas sabían esa información.

Misa estaba muy enamorada de su esposo, algunas personas le decían que era un hombre raro, frío y sin corazón pero ella sabía que detrás de esa careta de frialdad había una persona llena de amor.

Aun así a veces se desesperaba, él solía ser muy atento con ella, nada le faltaba, salían a pasear entre otras muchas cosas pero cuando él tenía un nuevo caso se iba por días o incluso semanas de viaje, o si no se encerraba en aquella habitación del ala oeste sin que nadie lo molestara, solo Watari entraba, para poder darle sus cargadas dosis de azúcar las cuales lo mantenían despierto.

Esos momentos eran los que le molestaban, estaba consiente que ella había aceptado formar parte de su vida con todo lo que conllevaba ser la esposa de un hombre tan importante y necesario para la sociedad como él. Pero en esos momentos era cuando ella deseaba con todo su corazón que el fuera una persona común y corriente, no un hombre importantísimo, ni nada por el estilo.

Ese día ella se había enterado de algo que la había puesto demasiado feliz. Se había enterado que estaba esperando un hijo.

Cuando se enteró comenzó a llorar de felicidad, y se imaginó como sería decirle a su esposo:

Llegaría a casa, gritaría su nombre con alegría el bajaría asustado de su habitación por los gritos, ella sonreiría demasiado feliz y le diría con lágrimas en los ojos que serían papás. El estaría en shock por un minuto o dos, luego la cargaría y daría vueltas en medio de la sala diciéndole que era muy feliz con la noticia.

Claro, eso no pasaría. Por supuesto, era demasiado difícil que eso pasara. Pero se valía soñar y ella tenía una pequeña esperanza de que fuera así. Y lo intentó, entró a la mansión gritando su nombre con alegría.

Pero: Él no estaba.

Y ahí se dio cuenta que la reacción que ella había soñado eso solo pasaba en las películas románticas. Cuando el protagonista era un hombre fuerte y guapo, con ojos azules y piel broncínea, demasiado amoroso y cariñoso el cual amaba a la protagonista con demasía.

Todo lo contrario a su matrimonio.

Claro, no dudaba del amor de su esposo hacia ella, pero él no era un galán de películas y mucho menos un romántico empedernido.

Se dijo mentalmente que era una tonta, dos años y medio de matrimonio y aún no se acostumbraba a su esposo.

Se recostó en la gran cama y comenzó a llorar de tristeza, quería que ese día fuera muy especial pero todo se había arruinado.

-O-

"Watari…" Llamó a través del teléfono celular Elle Lawliet a su tutor y mayordomo, esperando con ansías que el ya mencionado le informara el porqué de la llamada a el teléfono que tenía para emergencias.

Aquel pelinegro, ojeroso, flacucho y extremadamente inteligente joven detective en aquellos momentos no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía muchos archivos y pistas que estudiar como para estar esperando frente a un teléfono sin que su tutor soltara palabra alguna.

"La señorita Misa está hospitalizada, tuvo una fuerte hemorragia hace una hora aproximadamente". Le dijo Watari directo.

El detective dejó caer el teléfono y por su rostro surcó una mueca de dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Espero les guste este inicio de la historia.

Le agradezco a **KandraK **por darme la inspiración de publicar mi trabajo.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, eso me animaría a seguir.

Si tienen cualquier duda respecto a la historia pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta respecto al fic o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar en mi ask: ** /DanoninoPeace** :)

D.P.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note no me pertenece la historia está hecha con el fin de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

**¿VIDA COMÚN Y CORRIENTE? ESO NO EXISTE PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO 1**

"Watari." Habló el encorvado hombre, el cual venía entrando a paso apresurado por la sala de espera de aquél blanquecino hospital. "¿Qué ocurrió con Misa?" Dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Watari estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera con el cuerpo encorvado, su cabeza veía un punto indefinido en el suelo y esta era soportada por sus dos manos apoyadas por los codos en sus rodillas.

Desde su niñez Elle Lawliet había aprendido una cosa muy importante en la vida, no demostrar emoción alguna. Las personas lo tachaban de insensible, de raro y sin sentimientos pero no era así. En aquél momento su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía miedo y desesperación pero no podía demostrarlo, _no debía._

Tenía miedo, quería saber qué era lo que había pasado con su dulce esposa, aquella atolondrada y loca rubia que había conseguido bajar sus defensas y lo quería tal y como era.

Y también sentía desesperación, mucha desesperación; desde el momento en que escuchó las palabras de Watari por el teléfono celular comunicándole lo sucedido con Misa y luego de salir de su conmoción levantó su humanidad de aquel asiento que lo había tenido tan ocupado revisando unas pruebas del nuevo caso, había realizado un par de llamadas y se había montó en su jet privado el cual lo llevó a su destino en menos de una hora.

Se sentía una escoria, un malnacido y un maldito; alegaba cuidar del mundo al resolver casos difíciles, salvando a la gente de caer en esas manos perversas pero, no podía cuidar de su esposa.

"Perdóname, Ryuzaki. No pude hacer nada." Le comentó el anciano bonachón sin salir de su posición inicial. El tono de su voz era sumamente triste, como si por su garganta acabara de pasar un líquido sumamente caliente que le hiciera hablar con la voz entrecortada y decaída.

Esto preocupó aún más a Elle, Watari no solía sobresaltarse con facilidad, siempre era una persona fuerte y serena.

"Watari…" insistió el detective.

"La señorita Amane se comenzó a sentir mal un par de horas después de que llegó a casa, me gritó desde el baño de su habitación asustada mencionando un sangrado, yo… traté de ver que había pasado pero ella seguía diciéndome de un sangrado desde el baño y yo no podía entrar porque la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, por más que le dije que me abriera no lo hizo. Fui a buscar las llaves del baño en el piso de abajo a toda prisa, cuando subí con las llaves ella había salido del baño y estaba sentada en su cama. Le hablé un buen rato esperando a que me explicara qué había pasado pero ella no me contestó, solo mantenía su mano aferrando su estómago. Un rato después dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada. No sé qué fue lo que pasó." Terminó de explicar Watari conteniendo un leve sollozo. "Perdóname, Ryuzaki, ella era mi responsabilidad…"

"No te preocupes, Watari. Esperemos indicaciones del médico. No nos apresuremos." Le contestó con tranquilidad Elle.

Por dentro estaba que no podía más, sentía una mayor desesperación mayor se apoderaba de él por saber que ocurría con su esposa.

De nada le servía desesperarse, sería mejor esperar al médico como le había dicho a su tutor y mayordomo.

Recargó su encorvada figura a la blanca pared y agachó la cabeza. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos. Trataba de resolver aquél enigma ¿Qué le había sucedido a Misa? ¿Estaría comiendo cosas que no debería? O al contrario, ¿Estaría privándose de los alimentos que necesitaba para fortalecerse?

Según su deducción, lo más probable era la segunda opción, su esposa era una reconocida modelo, desde siempre había cuidado con precaución su figura. Cuando la había conocido ella no era ni siquiera capaz de disfrutar un pequeño pedazo de pastel. Algo que él si disfrutaba y bastante.

Ese había sido una de sus grandes diferencias, ella no comía cosas con glucosa y él no comía cosas que no tuvieran glucosa. Eso desencadenó una serie de problemas en su relación. Pequeños y tontos problemas pero al fin y al cabo problemas.

A final de cuentas habían hecho un trato, según Misa, su dieta debía ser más sana para que el estuviera al cien por ciento en sus casos y según él, Misa necesitaba que incluyera en su dieta más grasas y azúcares aunque fuera en pequeñas cantidades ya que esto era necesario para una buena dieta alimenticia.

El trato se había hecho: El comería cosas más saludables y ella comería de vez en cuando un poco de lo que no acostumbraba.

Tal vez ella había olvidado su trato y se pensaba gorda, y por eso había vuelto a su estricta dieta de poca comida o de plano de no comer. Había estudiado un par de veces sobre eso, cuando se dejaba de comer algunas cosas necesarias en la dieta del hombre el estómago después de algún tiempo ya no lo toleraba, si intentabas ingerir ese producto tu cuerpo lo rechazaba y traía efectos secundarios.

Quién sabe, tal vez y eso sería. Tendría que estar más al pendiente de ahora en delante de su esposa.

Después de un tiempo de estar ahí ambos en silenció apareció un hombre alto de tez morena y bigote abundante con una bata blanca, todo apuntaba a que era el médico.

"¿Familiares de la Señora Misa Amane?" Habló el hombre de grave y profunda voz.

En ese momento Watari se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara y esperó a que Elle le dijera quien era al médico y así saber de la señorita Misa.

"Yo." Le dijo Elle secamente.

"Perdón señor… ¿usted qué relación tiene con la Señora Amane?" Preguntó dudoso.

"Soy su esposo, Rue Ryuzaki."

Aquello parecía algo un poco inusual, había visto a la paciente un par de veces en televisión y ahora se había encontrado que la gran Misa – Misa, modelo reconocida, actriz y cantante era su próxima paciente. La había atendido con suma precisión y la había observado detenidamente mientras la examinaba, si bien se decía entre las personas comunes y corrientes como él, que las estrellas de televisión usaban efectos para parecer atractivos, desde el momento en que observó a aquella chica supo que con ella no se necesitaban ese tipo de efectos.

La chica era bonita, piel de porcelana, cabello rubio que con la luz de la habitación del hospital le parecían rayos del sol, rostro simétrico y labios apetecibles. Supo también que esa muchacha era una persona que cuidaba de su físico, tenía un cuerpo bien ejercitado, los pies bien cuidados y las uñas de pies y manos pintadas con un delicado color rosado.

Así que aquél hombre se proclamara su esposo fue una sorpresa, no se imaginaba a alguien tan bonita y femenina como ella con alguien como ese encorvado, ojeroso y pálido sujeto.

Supo que estuvo divagando demasiado cuando observó a los hombres que estaban en la sala de espera mirándolo fijamente.

Si aquél hombre decía que era el esposo así debía ser, no tenía por qué desconfiar. Alguna cosa atractiva le habría encontrado Misa Amane a ese hombre, ¿no? Por algo se decía que _en gustos se rompen géneros._

"¿Doctor? ¿Nos podría decir que le pasó a la señorita Amane? Estamos algo preocupados." Habló amablemente el anciano de bigote blanco.

"Humm sí, bueno, señor Ryuzaki, ¿señor…?" Preguntó el médico para saber cómo dirigirse hacia el anciano.

"Wat…." Watari no pudo terminar de hablar porque Elle lo interrumpió.

"Déjese de formalismos e infórmenos del estado de mi esposa." Contestó un poco impaciente Elle.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando y la desesperación le estaba ganando la batalla. Había esperado bastante en aquella sala de espera, luego el dichoso doctorcito había entrado y se le había quedado viendo largo tiempo sin decir palabra, como analizándolo y por si fuera poco le daba largas a decirle concretamente el estado de Misa. ¿Qué clase de incompetente era? ¿En manos de ese hombre con poca ética había puesto la vida de Misa?

"Perdone usted. Está bien al grano." Contestó el doctor poniendo una voz más seria.

"Es lo que esperamos". Contestó irritado Elle.

"Su _esposa_ está estable pero no pudimos salvar al feto." Dijo sin tapujos.

¿Feto? pensó Watari, ¿eso quería decir que ella estaba…?

"Sea un poco más claro, por favor." Le dijo Elle.

"No sé qué tan claro quiere que sea señor, he sido lo más claro que he podido. Su esposa tenía 10 semanas de gestación y perdió a la criatura, aún estamos analizando la posible causa, pero todo indica que su mujer ingirió un medicamento que le causó el aborto, no sabemos qué clase de medicamento sería pero estamos investigándolo."

¿10 semanas de gestación? ¿Su esposa estaba embarazada? ¿Un hijo suyo? ¿Estaba?

Volteó a ver fijamente a Watari pidiendo una explicación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Espero les guste el capítulo, gracias por su comentario en el prólogo, no saben cómo me animan.

Sobre todo gracias a KandraK por seguir publicando esas historias que me dan inspiración.

KandraK: No sabes lo alagada y feliz que soy al saber que fuiste el primer review, espero también te guste este capítulo, gracias por tanto Saga.

Nit: ¡Me alegra bastante que te gustara! Y mi intención no es dejarlo (: Me encanta escribir sobre este par de pillos, gracias por dejar tu comentario, me animas bastante.

PairingMisaL: Bebé! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, siglos sin platicar, espero te guste esta nueva historia C: Saludos!

Deniramis: Ya actualice! Espero te agrade el capítulo. C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Note no me pertenece la historia está hecha con el fin de entretener y no con fines de lucro.**

**¿VIDA COMÚN Y CORRIENTE? ESO NO EXISTE PARA MÍ**

**CAPITULO 2**

"Watari, me harías el favor de informarme el estado de Misa." Preguntó el pelinegro sin voltear a ver a su mayordomo, el cual se encontraba a espaldas de él.

"Sigue sin querer salir de la habitación. Ingirió un poco de su desayuno pero solo al ver que yo me encargué de dárselo en la boca. No se ha querido mover de su posición, sigue viendo fijamente la ventana." Informó sin emoción alguna el anciano.

"Entiendo." Elle siguió con su vista pegada al monitor. "He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste hace un par de semanas y tomé la decisión de aceptar. Si esto beneficiará a la salud de Misa, que se haga."

En la voz del detective no había emoción alguna, su tono de voz era monótono. Watari escuchó la decisión del pelinegro y con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de aquella lúgubre habitación para realizar los movimientos necesarios; sabía que Elle quería estar lo más concentrado posible en lo que estaba haciendo.

Había pasado un largo y tedioso mes desde la fatídica tarde en que Misa había perdido al niño que crecía dentro de ella. Los médicos le habían informado que algo había causado el aborto ya que su esposa estaba en excelente salud como para considerarlo un aborto espontáneo.

Esto era lo que tenía tan ocupado en esos momentos al detective. El caso que estaba investigando era nada más y nada menos que de Misa Amane, su esposa.

Estaba empecinado en saber quién había causado el aborto de su esposa. Él estaba cien por ciento seguro que había sido provocado y a lo largo de aquel mes había estado investigando pero, le parecía demasiado difícil; difícil porque no podía hablar con la víctima, en este caso Misa.

Luego de que Misa despertara en el hospital, había estado callada, viéndolo fijamente en el momento en el que entró a verla, como si muy dentro de ella supiera que le quería informar Elle.

Elle siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona con poco tacto y por decir las cosas como eran en el momento en que se necesitaba pero, el ver ahí a su esposa, viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos abiertos de par en par irradiando inocencia, no pudo hacerlo. Con un solo llamado Watari entró a su encuentro y le dio la noticia a la rubia. Misa solo cerró los ojos y asintió sin decir nada ni mostrar ninguna emoción.

Dos días después se pudieron llevar a Misa a casa. El y Watari la instalaron en su habitación le trajeron comidas, postres, revistas, encendieron la televisión, le trajeron un perrito, habían hecho de todo y ella no abrió la boca para nada.

Elle se olvidó un poco de sus responsabilidades y estuvo con ella, hablándole de cosas de la farándula (que él sabía a ella le agradaban), le leyó historias románticas y aun así ella seguía sin abrir la boca.

Cierto día casi después de una semana de estar en casa, algo sucedió. Elle le leía a Misa el final de una novela romántica en dónde el epílogo mostraba a la protagonista feliz con un bebé de ella y el amor de su vida. Elle se maldijo internamente por aquello, por no revisar lo que le leería. Sabía algo de psicología humana y sabía que aquello podría causar un impacto aún más negativo del que tenía su esposa, si es que llegaba a prestar atención a lo que leía y aplicarlo a su situación.

Ya lo había hecho, así que en cuanto terminó se quedó callado esperando una reacción de la rubia la cual no llegó. El pelinegro vio el reloj de la mesita a su lado de la cama donde estaban y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de la comida. Se levantó con pereza del lugar para ir por la comida para él y para Misa, en cuanto estuvo de espaldas a ella dispuesto a salir, escuchó algo que lo paralizó.

"Elle…" Escuchó la voz aguda de Misa.

Después de la parálisis inicial volteo despacio para verla y descubrir que Misa no lo miraba, miraba fijamente una foto de ellos dos, en aquella foto estaban en el jardín de la mansión ambos sonrientes como nunca.

"¿Qué ocurre, Misa?"

Aquella contestación tal vez para cualquier persona sería estúpida; si se consideraba que tenía varios días sin que ella hablara pero, Elle sabía que era lo mejor hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquellos días en que él le leía hubieran sido como cualquier otro. Era demasiado probable que si él le hubiera dirigido una frase algo así como: ¡Por fin hablaste, Misa, no sabes qué alegría siento! ella podría recaer en el shock. Si ella le había hablado como antes de que ocurrieran las cosas el no sería quien terminara eso.

"¿Dónde está nuestro bebé? ¿Cuándo lo van a traer? ¿Fue un niño o una niña?"

Luego de esa pequeña conversación el salió de la habitación y le contó a Watari lo sucedido. Pasando los días esperaron algún avance por parte de ella pero no obtuvieron nada.

Elle comprendió que Misa había caído en un mundo alterno en el que no había perdido a su bebé, en el cual había nacido y ella quería conocerlo. Su mente y su corazón habían creído aquello con fervor.

Llevaron a un psicólogo con Misa para que la revisara y les había dicho lo mismo que había pensado Elle. No había nada que hacer, no había medicamento alguno que quitara aquella fantasía de su mente si es que aún existía y no había sesión médica que la hiciera hablar o algo por el estilo porque ella no tenía ningún shock nervioso que le impidiera aquello. Ella simplemente hablaría cuando comprendiera las cosas o le trajeran a su bebé.

Watari le había dado una opción, algo sin ética y poco usual pero que lo hizo pensar. Tal vez esa sería la solución al estado de Misa. Mientras lo pensaba se dedicó a investigar lo ocurrido con su esposa al cien por ciento.

A Misa le habían dado en algún medicamento, bebida o comida que había hecho que abortara. No tenía sospechosos por el momento.

Su primera teoría había sido que Misa supiera del embarazo hace tiempo y que se lo había comentado a alguna amiga de la farándula y así se había corrido el chisme, tal vez alguien que envidiaba a Misa por su fama había dado a ella en una de sus múltiples descansos una botella de agua, o tal vez algún postre que le habían provocado aquello. Investigando a fondo se dio cuenta de su error, 1) Misa se había enterado de su embarazo el mismo día del aborto, 2) Saliendo del médico se había dirigido directo a la mansión.

Ella no había tenido tiempo de ingerir alimento alguno, ni había hablado con nadie para contarle el suceso, ni siquiera por el teléfono celular que Elle se había dado la tarea de intervenir.

Los únicos que sabían que ella estaba embarazada habían sido un par de médicos que según las investigaciones de él, Watari y sus sucesores, estaban limpios. Ellos jamás habían hablado con Misa Amane, solo la conocían por ser la famosa modelo, actriz y cantante.

Así que aquello cerraba las posibilidades y eso lo tenía sumamente desesperado.

Observó la hora en la esquina del computador que utilizaba para trabajar y supo que era hora de la cena pero nadie subiría a dársela a él a Misa ya que Watari estaría en aquellos momentos ocupado llevando a cabo su encargo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio la cena lista, solo faltaba servirla y así lo hizo. Subió con una bandeja hacia la habitación, procurando caminar erguido dejando su pose encorvada de lado, no quería que los alimentos cayeran por las escaleras.

Dio de comer a Misa una ensalada césar y un jugo de manzana y él se deleitó al comer su suculento postre de fresas con crema.

Cogió otro libro romántico de los que Watari se había encargado de llevar para Misa y le preguntó a ella si quería que le leyera, al no recibir contestación dio por asentada la respuesta y comenzó a leer, esperando a que ella cayera ante el sueño.

Luego de diez páginas leídas entró Watari a la recámara con un bultito blanco el cual acercó a los brazos de Misa.

Elle observó los movimientos de ambos detenidamente. Él se encontraba a lado de Misa, en el lugar que ocupaba al dormir de vez en cuando; así que la vista hacia Watari y Misa estaba libre para observar las reacciones de ambos.

Misa observó a Watari intensamente y luego al bultito blanco que este le tendía para que tomara. Abrió sus brazos y tomó lo que Watari le daba, acomodó uno de sus brazos asemejando una cuna, con su mano libre movió la mantita blanca y observó detenidamente lo que estaba en sus brazos.

¡Un bebé! ¿Sería aquél su bebé?

Elle solo observaba con sorpresa los movimientos de Misa. Al parecer aquello si iba a funcionar.

Al quitar la mantita pudo ver un pequeño bebé que la veía con unos grandes ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, con la yema de su dedos recorrió el rostro del bebé, estaba tibio, irradiaba calorcito, tenía la piel pálida y unas mejillas muy sonrojadas, una naricita pequeña y una pelusita de cabello de color negro intenso. ¡Aquello no era justo! Su bebé se parecía más a Elle con aquella piel pálida y el cabello negro, los ojos quién sabe a quién saldrían. ¡Bah! Que más daba. Lo que importaba es que tenía a su bebé con ella.

"Es tu bebé, pequeña Misa." Le dijo sumamente cariñoso el hombre canoso. "Es una niña."

"¿Niña?" Su voz salió raposa, tanto tiempo sin hablar seguramente le habría pasado factura.

Observó largo rato a la bebé, con que una niña, ¿uhu? Sería hermosa eso no lo dudaba.

"Hola, Lisa." Dijo Misa dirigiendo sus palabras a la bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Lisa?" Preguntó dudoso Watari.

"Humm… sí. Lisa, L de Elle e Isa de Misa. La combinación del nombre de sus papás. Había pensado ese nombre si era niña." Contestó Misa.

Watari por fuera la observaba sonriente y feliz, por dentro si bien sentía felicidad por la Señorita Misa, la sensación que predominaba en él era la sorpresa. Estaba sumamente y enteramente sorprendido de que aquello hubiera funcionado, de que Misa creyera todo y de que Elle aun no hubiera dicho nada.

Elle por su parte miraba fijamente a Misa y al bebé entre sus brazos fascinado. Con su dedo pulgar en la boca, como solía ponerlo cuando analizaba la situación, se acercó a la bebé que Misa cargaba y la observó con más detenimiento. Tenía cabello negro y piel pálida. Watari sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Solo esperaba que aquello fuera para beneficio de Misa y no para algo peor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? ¿Se esperaban esto? :B

Espero que les agrade el capítulo. Sería infinitamente feliz si me dijeran lo que les pareció :D

Contesto reviews:

KandraK: No sabes lo que me gustan tus comentarios :D Haces que sonría cada vez que los vuelvo a releer. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Aunque pienso que estas equivocada aquí la Reina de los fics LxM ¡eres tú! Espero que nos conozcamos muchísimo mejor. Espero actualización de Tomorrow y de la historia de Matsuda :P Estuvo buena

Nit: ¡Espero que este capítulo también te deje ansiosa y con ganas de más! Gracias por leer.

SusyLawliet: Espero que si haya quedado lo más parecido al L que nos enganchó en Death Note. Ojalá te agrade el capítulo.

PairingLxMisa: ¡No me desanimo! Al contrario, ustedes hacen que me anime más (: Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

ElionFrost: ¡Bienvenida! No sabes qué alegría me da que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto. Ya vimos que alguien provocó el aborto, no fue ella ): ella quería a su bebé.

Y créeme que no te haces la idea de quién es el doctor :B jajaja Ya el próximo capítulo veremos al L celosito :B


End file.
